


The Axanar Accords

by BookwormGirl16



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormGirl16/pseuds/BookwormGirl16
Summary: Jim and the Reader are on a diplomatic mission together, but the agreement they come to together is more important.Gift Exchange present for tiberivs-kirk on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fearlessinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessinspace/gifts).



“Captain, I would like to introduce the Diplomatic Officer that will be accompanying us to the upcoming peace summit.  This is Lieutenant (Y/L/N).”

You had heard them approaching of course, and had recognized Commander Spock’s voice from the comms you had exchanged to confirm your posting on the _Enterprise._ More familiar, however, was the distinct cadence of footsteps that were approaching you-

“Captain Kirk” You greeted, turning around and giving Jim a small smirk, throwing in a smart salute as an afterthought.  You do manage to hold in your laughter at his stunned expression, barely.

“Uh, Lieutenant” He nodded his head slightly, which Spock took as his sign to continue.

“I chose the Lieutenant from the applicants Starfleet sent.  (Y/L/N) is a distinguished diplomat, and has the added advantage of having a background with peace talks on-“

“Axanar.  Yeah I know, we… we were both on the Axanar Peace Mission as cadets.”  Jim didn’t take his eyes off of you, which gave you a chance to stare back.  That man was born to wear gold.

Spock raised an eyebrow.  “If you’ll excuse me, I’m needed in Navigation.”

“Yeah… yeah sure Spock.  Go ahead.  I’ll get uh, Lieutenant (Y/L/N) acquainted with the mission.”

“Aye, Captain.”  Jim waited until Spock had left the transporter room before he looked away from you.  When he did, it was abrupt, and he was heading for the door before you could say a word.

“Follow me.”

…

You really shouldn’t have been surprised that he took you to his quarters, but then, Jim always had been able to throw you off balance.  _Well_ you thought, as you watched him run his hand through his hair, _that always was a mutual talent of ours._ When he stopped pacing, his face was completely blank, but his eyes were searching, and very far from soft.  _Well, shit._

“You need to leave.”

_Can’t say I didn’t see that coming._

“And you need to be less of an ass.”  He looked slightly offended, but didn’t protest.

“I thought you were two quadrants away.  That’s what you told me last week.”

“And I was.  _Last week._  Now, I’m here.”  To emphasize your point, you sit down on his couch with a flourish.  “Surprise.  Honestly, I thought maybe you’d be a _bit_ happier to see me!  I didn’t even get a ‘hello’!”

“Hello.”  Jim bit out through his teeth.  “Now you need to leave.”

If anything, your eye roll seemed to make him more irritated.  _Leonard may be right about him.  He_ does _act like an infant sometimes…_

“Ass.”  You remind him, pointing at him from across the room.

“You do understand that this is a peace summit with the _Romulans_ , right?  Something the Federation is only considering so they don’t side with the Klingons!  Romulus could be playing us, and deliver us right to the Klingons.  Or, the Klingons could have gotten wind of it, and decided a ceasefire between their enemies is a threat.  Or, hell, the Romulans could just decide they don’t like the look of us and kill us themselves!  Which is why, you.  Need.  To. Leave.”  Jim had gotten progressively louder with each scenario he came up with, and you took a moment to thank whoever designed the _Enterprise_ for thick walls.

You raised an eyebrow.  “Okay, I’m going to talk,” you held up a hand as he opened his mouth to interrupt you, “and _you_ are going to listen.  Understood?”  He blows out an annoyed breath, which you take as acquiescence.  “I’m not going anywhere.  The reasons you just mentioned are why I’m here.  Not that seeing you wasn’t a bonus, but the reason I’m here is to _do my damn job_.  That includes, but isn’t limited to, making sure the Romulans are _ecstatic_ with our faces.”

The corner of Jim’s mouth twitches upward.  _Me: 1  Jim: 0._

“You happen to be the captain of the Federation’s flagship, and I happen to be the best diplomat the Federation had available-“

“No, you’re the best they’ve got.  The best anyone’s got for that matter.”

That seems to break the tension that had been building since you had first locked eyes in the transporter room.  You smile at him, making taking your time walking close enough to touch his arm “You always did say the sweetest things.”  He looks down at you out of the corner of his eye, and you take the opportunity to stretch up onto your tiptoes and peck his cheek.  Before you can sink back down, Jim catches the small of your back, holding you up so he can capture your lips with his.

After a few seconds, he moves away far enough that he can see you.  “Alright, (Y/N).  We’ll do this.  But, we can’t do _this,_ ” he gestures between you vaguely.

“Way ahead of you, _Captain_.  I actually mentioned that we are in a relationship to Commander Spock while he was making his final decision on who would lead the negotiations.  He told me it wouldn’t be a problem as long as we don’t allow it to affect our work.  I assured him that it _wouldn’t_ be a problem.  Don’t make me a liar.”

“Never.”

…

_“In an unprecedented and truly remarkable display of diplomacy, the United Federation of Planets and the Romulan Star Empire have reached a tentative peace.  In a statement Starfleet Command issued earlier today they referred to this historic event as the Axanar Accords.”_

…

_Starfleet Command_

_Communication to the starship_ Enterprise _to confirm the permanent posting_

_of Lieutenant (Y/L/N) to said starship effective immediately._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a Reader insert fic, let me know what you think!


End file.
